Hands On Therapy
by TellMeNoLies
Summary: Feeling unsure about her wedding night, Bella Swan seeks out world reknowned sex therapist and hands on instructor Dr.Edward Cullen. Things start to change during the course of their sessions, leaving them both unsettled. OOC/AH/LANGUAGE/LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: CONFESSION: I am addicted to writing. You are addicted to reading. So we are even. Shelly, honey, I 'll help you build the coffin that you are so ready to put me in. Don't lie. I know you bought the kit. Love you all. Thanks Buffy! *MUAH***

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

****************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Parking on the curb in front of the small, red-bricked office building, a wave of anxiety washed over me. I left the car engine running, just in case there was a slight chance that I would change my mind. The possibility of running away screaming with my tail between my legs like a scalded dog was definitely there, considering that I had never in my life done anything like this before. Sure, I've sought counseling before, but nothing compared to this.

Uncertain and in need of a distraction, I reached for the car radio and turned up the volume. I grimaced as the blatant and provocative lyrics filtered through the speakers. Well, so much for a distraction. Still contemplating on whether to get out of the damn car and put on my big girl panties, or sit here and pout like a two-year-old who just dropped his ice-cream cone, I looked down at the business card that rested in the cup holder. Removing it, I held it between my fingers, shifting my eyes back and forth from it to the building across the street. I was stalling, with high hopes that maybe I had arrived at the wrong address, or that the business card my friend Alice had given me was a practical joke.

To my dismay, the address was correct. No practical jokes intended. Alice. Sometimes I wasn't sure if I wanted to wrap my arms around her and give her a big hug, or wring her scrawny, little neck. With my wedding night soon approaching, I was becoming more nervous as each day brought me closer to the inevitable. Jacob, my fiancé and more than experienced, had been surprisingly patient during our year long engagement. Not once had he complained about my decision to abstain from sex until we finally tied the knot. This shocked me somewhat, considering that he had previous lovers. I had braced myself for an ambush after six months of being engaged, but it never happened. I was proud of him, as it took a lot of restraint on his part. The fact that I was a virgin never seemed to be a problem, either, which I was endlessly grateful for.

I had my concerns, the major one being that since I had never been with a man, whether I would be able to please him. With this issue keeping me awake at night, and endless prodding from Alice, constantly begging me to confide my worries, she had convinced me to see a therapist. A sex therapist, nonetheless. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I recalled our recent conversation. Alice was a bully. Petite, with all the strength of a sewing needle, but still a bully. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, I decided to take her advice and make an appointment.

Guilt-driven and curious, I shut off the engine and stepped out of the car, and then walked patiently across the street to the office. Upon opening the door, I inhaled the heavy scent of cinnamon and apples as it drifted in the air around me. Straight ahead, a short and thin woman with black hair, sporting a pair of thick-rimmed glasses sat at a metal desk. She was scribbling frantically on a piece of paper. The receptionist, I assumed. Taking a deep breath, I walked softly across the beige carpet. As I approached the desk, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning. I'm Jessica. May I help you?" she said impatiently through a practiced smile.

"Yes." I paused to clear my throat. "My name is Bella Swan. I have a ten o'clock appointment with Dr. Cullen."

Jessica turned and tapped violently on the keyboard that sat directly to her right.

"Ah. Here you are. Now that I have you checked in," she reached down and opened a drawer, pulled out a stack of papers and secured them in a clipboard. "You'll need to fill out this questionnaire. When you're finished, just bring it back to me." She handed me a pen and gestured toward the seating area before returning back to her scribbling.

Scanning over the questionnaire, I decided that it was harmless enough. Just your basic questions; name, address, phone number. That is until I got to the third page. _Holy intrusive inquiries Batman!_ I wasn't expecting the candid phrases that popped out at me. I sat there, looking ridiculous, with my mouth gaped open and a shocked expression, answering each one honestly. _Unbelievable._ I made a mental note to fill out a comment card on my way out and suggest they rephrase some of the questions, take them down a notch or two. After what seemed like the telling of my life story and embarrassing myself to death, I finished filling out the forms and returned them to a now frustrated Jessica. I smiled inwardly at her confused expression, hilarious in its twisted state.

Looking at the clock on the wall, half an hour had passed. This is exactly why I hate doctors. They know you need their services and take advantage of that need by making you wait, knowing you won't leave, no matter how pissed you are. Must be nice to have a god-complex.

I was torn from my mental ramblings when I heard my name. Following the smooth lull of the voice, my eyes fell to find the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was tall, with a medium build. Auburn hair spiked neatly in place, and arresting silver-blue eyes, close set and wide. His angular features were mouth watering … masculine, yet gentle at the same time. A sharp jaw and confident chin. Comfortably dressed in fitted, black dress slacks and a crisp, white shirt tucked into the waistband, and a solid, black silk tie, he was breathtaking. At least that's what I thought, until he smiled as he caught me in my shameless perusal of his anatomy. That smile. Boyishly handsome against his harsh manly features, the man rendered me weak.

This was my chance to run. I could just get up and walk out. Forget I even entertained the idea in the first place. I smiled nervously as I rose from the seat and walked over to him. Taking a deep breath, I caught a slight whiff of his cologne. My knees buckled slightly and I had to stop briefly to regain my composure. Finally able to stand, I continued across the room.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Cullen," he said charismatically as he extended his hand.

I hesitated, and then slipped my hand into his. "Good Morning."

"Nice to meet you. If you'll follow me …" He held the door open and waited for me to enter the hallway. I paused as he stepped slowly around me.

I couldn't help noticing the way his slacks hugged his ass as I followed him to his office.

This was going to be a nightmare. One session. That's all I need, I murmured to myself as I sat down in the burgundy leather chair. My hands started to shake as I heard the door quietly shut. I took a deep breath and waited for him to sit.

********************************************************************************************************************************

**UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN. sorry so short. next one in Eds POV..you'll love it I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

*************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

The awkward and familiar silence that filled the room was expected. After eight years as a sexual therapist, I'd become accustomed to the tense silence that seems to bind the tongue of a new client. Annoying as it is, it was understandable. After all, seeking sex therapy isn't listed at the top of most people's to-do list. It's hard to imagine a situation more uncomfortable or peculiar for an individual or a couple than seeking out a stranger to discuss the sexual problems threatening their relationship.

Pretending to be interested in the usual paperwork concerning a new client, I glanced up occasionally to observe the woman sitting across from me. She sat pigeon-toed, nervously nibbling at her fingernails and clearly trying to avoid making eye contact. How damned adorable she was; casually dressed in a pair of denim capris and a silk, floral print blouse. Her toes, peeking out of a pair of white leather sandals, were painted an iridescent shade of pink, and her dark brown eyes and full lips could inspire a million sonnets. Dark brown hair with mahogany highlights settled loosely around her shoulders.

She was beautiful, and everything about her screamed innocence.

I sighed inwardly as I glanced down at her client information form, this time, paying more serious attention to her answers. I winced with disappointment as all the _not applicable_ abbreviations confirmed my suspicions.

She was a virgin.

_Damn._

Considering the way I conducted my therapy sessions, this complicated matters a great deal. Not only that, but I already had my experience with a virgin, years ago, and since then, swore to myself that I would never deal with another.

Closing the folder, I cleared my throat as I sat forward. Apparently, I startled her of her thoughts, as she quickly turned to face me.

"Miss Swan, before we go any further, I must ask, what is your reason for seeking professional help?" I asked curiously, praying that maybe her answer was a mistake.

She fidgeted in the chair slightly, and then settled her hands in her lap. "Well, you see, I'm getting married soon and well …" she paused, letting her words trail off as she debated on whether to continue.

_Double damn._

Engaged was not what I was expecting to hear. A silent groan of disappointment filled my chest as I wondered if this situation could get any worse. Despite my concerns, I put on my best smile and nodded my head encouragingly.

"It's OK, Miss Swan. I'm not here to judge you. A certain level of embarrassment is expected, but you need not feel shame. You take all the time you need," I said reassuringly.

After a few seconds, she schooled her features and sat up straight, squaring her shoulders as she did so.

"I want to make sure that I am able to please my husband on our wedding night. I … I've never …"

"Been with a man?"

"No," she whispered shyly as she turned away from me.

_Shit._

Reclining in my chair, a massive cloud of frustration filled my head as I battled with my conscience. The irrational, dominant male in me wanted to jump her bones right then and there, and happily indulge in the opportunity to stake my claim on her uncharted territory. And yet, there was the rational, professional in me that wanted to run like hell and stay far away from the southern hemisphere on her anatomical map.

_Why must being a man be so damn difficult?_

"I see. First of all, let me say congratulations."

"Th…Thanks. " She shifted in the chair a little more, and then crossed her legs.

"May I ask who the lucky man is?" I asked flirtatiously, raising an eyebrow. Considering the fact that she was still so damn nervous, I thought I'd give her the ol' Cullen charm, possibly ease her apprehension by getting her to talk about herself more. This usually works, so I decided to give it a shot.

Smiling, she proudly sat up, tilting her chin up and squared her shoulders. "Jacob Black. I'm sure you've heard the name."

No way. Could it be? My stomach floated on waves of nausea as I recalled the name. It had been twelve years since I had heard the name, and dammitt, there had to be that one snowball's chance in hell, fingers crossed, that it wasn't the same Jacob Black. And if it was, this could get ugly…real ugly. But, my testosterone level had increased considerably at the chance to possibly engage that bastard in another competition of first come, first serve. After mulling over the idea, I smiled and placed my elbows on the desk as I leaned forward.

"Jacob Black? As in billionaire resort and hotel magnateJacob Black, of Blackwolfe Enterprises?"

"The very same. He's wonderful," she said, convinced of his perfection.

Well, that answers my question. Worse doesn't even describe it. Jacob wouldn't be swimming in the same pool with the rich and famous if it wasn't for me. As best friends in high school, we were competitive, inseparable. That is until Tanya, and the fact that we were supposed to go into business together, which never happened. What with all the late nights and planning, our ideas were insane, unique. Greedy bastard couldn't help himself, his competitive nature getting the best of him, he went behind my back, claiming the ideas were his own,_ and_ took the girl. Well, at least Tanya had enough sense to leave him when she had the chance, but, nevertheless, he still had the fame and fortune, courtesy of yours truly. I resisted the urge to vomit as my stomach floated on waves of nausea spurred on by the anger that swelled inside me.

That's when I had the most brilliant idea ever.

I am a sex therapist. A damn _good _sex therapist. Hands _on_ sex therapist. And sitting in my office was his fiancé, virginal and delicious and beautiful, seeking advice on how to please him on their wedding night.

Ain't life a bitch?

Knowing Jake, and how he hates to lose, this would be the perfect opportunity to pay him back. And by the looks of her behavior, I had my doubts that he was even aware of her self-help adventure. Hell, he probably drove her to it. Jacob could be an ass hole when he wanted to be, at least that's how I remember him, and from the way he carried himself during television and newspaper interviews, he hadn't changed one iota. Curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to ask the question, that if correctly answered, would be the deciding factor. It was crucial to my plan that her answer consisted of two letters instead of three.

"Yes, I know the name. He's a very famous man, and a lucky one." She blushed as she sank back against the leather chair. "Miss Swan, is your fiancé aware that you are seeking out advice?"

She hesitated, and then took a deep breath. "No. I…I wanted to surprise him."

_Yes!_

"You do understand that these sessions, if you decide to continue, will be more than just verbal consultations."

"Uh…what do you mean?" Her jaw tightened with worry and her eyes grew wide as she asked the question.

"The name of my practice is H.O.T. The acronym stands for Hands on Therapy. I believe the best way to learn is to get your hands dirty, so to speak."

I sat back and waited as she pondered what she had just heard. Oh, her wheels were turning alright, that much was obvious.

"But, I'm a virgin…that means we would…" The panic in her eyes had me more than a little disturbed.

Shit.

"Not necessarily, Miss Swan. I'm a professional, and as such, I will do everything to respect your wishes. I understand that you want to save that sacred moment for your husband, and there are ways things I can teach you that do not include intercourse. I don't blame you if you have changed your…"

"No. If it can be avoided, I…I want to continue, "she interrupted adamantly.

Perfect.

"Very well, then." I retrieved a pen and notepad from the desk drawer, wrote down the address to my townhouse, and after tearing it off, handed it to her. "We start first thing tomorrow morning. Meet me at that address, ten A.M. sharp."

Rising from her seat, she stared at the address in silence. Several seconds passed, and then she folded it and slipped it into her back pocket as she walked toward the door. I stood, and admired the way her jeans fit snugly on her ass as I followed her.

"Oh, by the way," I muttered sarcastically. She paused suddenly, and then pivoted swiftly to face me, her cheeks flushed pink as her eyes met mine. "Welcome to hot."

The corner of her mouth turned up slightly as she considered my play on words before she opened the door and left.

Leaning against the door, I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped me. Things were about to get a whole lot of hot. Miss Swan had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**UPDATE WHEN I CAN**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

**A/N: Make sure to visit theindietwificawards(dot)com and vote for your fave stories. Three of my stories have been nominate for a total of seven categories. The more votes a story receives, the better the chance of it advancing to the next round. I also just found out that two of my stories have been nominated at the Shimmer awards. Voting for those starts on 7/21. Thanks again to all those that entered my stories!**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Padding quietly down the hall, I passed Jacob's bedroom, stopping suddenly to take a few steps back, unable to resist the urge to peek in on him. Quietly turning the doorknob, I pushed the door open, not surprised by what I saw. Still in his suit, obviously exhausted from the late night meetings and extensive traveling that being a CEO requires, Jacob lay sprawled out across the bed.

Poor guy. Not only did he have a successful company to run, but also the anxiety over the wedding must be just as taxing. I watched in admiration, though only briefly, as a low rumble echoed throughout the room, reminding me why we slept in separate bedrooms. The man delivered earthquake-worthy snores that would register high on the Richter scale.

After carefully shutting the door, I traipsed into the kitchen and circled the bar. Deciding that I would make breakfast for Jake, I retrieved a carton of eggs, a package of bacon and some fruit from the refrigerator. Placing them onto the counter, I stood still for a moment as I realized the task and how much effort it required. Cooking was not one of my best qualities, as I, and last week's house guests, unfortunately discovered. My first attempt at creating an epicurean feast fit for a king had turned out to be fit for nothing less than the garbage disposal. How Jake was able to land that project was a miracle, or the clients had iron stomachs, either way, I was proud of him.

A slow smile crawled across my face as I scanned the apartment that Jake and I shared. It was a small place, intimate and cozy – exactly the type of place that would fit in well with the busy life of newlyweds. With Jake as a business man and an endless demand for my presence as co-owner of a successful floral shop, our lives were considerably hectic. Although at one time, I had been overly concerned about how crazy things would be between us after we finally said _I do_, Jake has assured me that nothing would change, and our time together, as limited as it was, would be well spent. Excitement filled me as I glanced at the calendar. Three weeks from this Saturday, I, Isabella Marie Swan, would be happily married to billionaire extraordinaire Jacob Black. Finally, we could make use of a bedroom, together. My smile grew wider at the thought.

The smile soon faded as my eyes swept over the food, the inspiration for breakfast realized. _Guilt._ The word _bedroom_ brought my thoughts back to yesterday's meeting with Dr. Cullen. I had half-expected him to be an arrogant ass; instead, I found him to be confident, but not too much, comforting, and understanding. All the things that a professional should be. What would make the guilt disappear permanently is if he all of the sudden underwent a metamorphosis and transformed into the ugliest man on earth.

_Yeah__,__ right. Like that would ever happen._

I sighed as images of Dr. Cullen flitted through my mind. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the intense look in his eyes, his chiseled features, or his ever-so-clingy slacks. And that damn smile, sexy and dreamy. _Gah!_ I was sure that, somewhere in this universe, I was on some do-gooder's shame-on-you shit-list. And I should have been ashamed of myself. Because in approximately two hours and thirty-two minutes I was going to engage in who-knows-what with a hot-as-hell sex therapist while engaged to be married. All this, in addition to being a virgin, had no doubt etched my name in the _Book of Immoral Souls_.

Shaking my head free from my self-imposed reprimand, I remembered why I had sought out counseling in the first place. Yes, of course. It was all for my Jacob and his happiness.

The ringing of the doorbell couldn't have come at a more convenient time. I needed a distraction, something to keep my mind from drifting toward the unknown. Gliding from the kitchen, I crossed the living room and answered the door.

"Good morning," Alice chirped, after placing a kiss to my cheek. Letting out a sigh, I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

_Great. So much for getting my mind off __of__ Dr. Cullen._

I turned, bracing myself for the inquisition as I strolled reluctantly to the kitchen. Alice was sitting on a bar stool, her face contorted in frustration as she furiously attempted to remove the cap from a juice bottle.

"Goddammit! Why do they have to make these impossible to open? You know, someone should write a letter of complaint."

Amused by her whining and lack of strength, I giggled. "I could wake Jake."

"Hell no! I don't want that asshat anywhere near me, or my juice," she exclaimed.

Alice had made it her mission in life to do everything in her power to piss Jake off. She lived for it, actually. I grimaced, and then laughed internally at the clichéd hatred between my best friend and my fiancé.

"Here, open this damn thing," Alice fussed, handing me the juice bottle. With one swift turn, I heard the air-lock release, mingled with a very angry and feral growl from Alice as I pulled the cap from the bottle. Alice narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together. "Not one fucking word."

I shrugged, moving my fingers across my lips in a zipper-like fashion. "My lips are sealed."

"Better be." Alice took a giant swallow of juice before sending me a curious stare. "So, is he as sexy as everyone says he is?"

_Damn._ All of the high-hopes that I had of possibly avoiding the subject just came crashing to the ground with the same amount of impact as a skydiver with no parachute. Oh hell. Who was I kidding? Of course Alice was going to ask. After all, the whole sex therapy idea _was_ hers to begin with. I smiled to myself as mental pictures with my hands around her throat flitted through my mind.

"Eh…he's OK I guess." I said non-chalantly, bending down to retrieve a frying pan from the drawer under the oven.

"Bullshit! Just OK? By the sudden rush of red to your cheeks, I'd say he was fuck-hot," she said teasingly before taking another drink of juice.

"Keep your voice down, for Pete's sake! Do you want to wake Jake?"

Just as Alice was about to voice her opinion where Jake was concerned…_again_…he emerged from the bedroom and waltzed into the kitchen. A chill ran across my spine as I watched the two of them exchange glances. If I were to guess the odds on who had the better "_I wish you never existed_" stare, I would honestly have to say that they favored on even. Jake gave a low groan as he clenched his jaw tight.

"I was going to say good morning, but…"

"Shut it, dickhead! Don't make me get creative with this bottle!" Alice threatened, her voice escalating in volume…and pitch as she waved the juice back and forth.

"Bella, honey, didn't our rental agreement mention that we weren't allowed to have pets?"

Alice pushed back the bar stool and headed in Jake's direction. I quickly shot around the bar and stepped in between them. "Seriously, you two. Get a damn grip! I know you guys hate each other, but for now, at least until after the wedding, can you just pretend to like each other?"

Alice stood down and went back to perch on her stool. Jake straightened his shoulders and placed his hands on my hips, and then slowly turned me to face him. "Sorry, babe. Won't happen again, I promise." Dipping his head, he brushed his lips against mine. Taking a sideways glance, I noticed Alice pretending to gag as she stuck her index finger halfway inside her mouth.

Ignoring her, not wanting to feed the little troll that lies within her petite frame, I glanced up at Jake. "Where are you off to?" I asked, running my fingertips along the lapel of his suit jacket.

"Breakfast meeting over blueprints for the new casino in Vegas."

"Casino? Vegas? I don't remember you mentioning a casino in Vegas."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jake raised his eyebrows, and then kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it babe. I'm sure I told you."

Deep in thought, I stood there quietly in his arms as I tried to recall a conversation that he and I had shared recently that the words 'casino' or 'Vegas' had made a cameo. Failing that, I smiled faintly and decided not to push it. An argument between Jake and me would just give Alice all the fuel she needed to make it through to next week.

Drawing back, Jake stepped around me, grabbed a piece of fruit and headed for the door.

"Don't wait up."

A wave of sadness crept up as I heard the door click shut. Three weeks until the wedding and I have hardly seen him. Up until recently, with all the new projects that seemed to be coming from out of nowhere, Jake and I had spent most of our days together. Now, everything just seemed so chaotic and disorganized. Closing my eyes, I sighed, deciding to toss the craziness up into the air and dismiss it as one of life's curve balls.

"Interesting." Alice muttered as she bit into a strawberry.

"What?"

"Don't wait up," she mocked in a deep voice.

"Stop it, Alice. It's just work."

"Uh-huh. That's what they all say."

Settling my hands on my hips, I glared at the ankle biter sitting on a bar stool in _my _kitchen, shamelessly helping herself to _my_ fruit.

"What is your problem with Jake, Alice?"

Drawing on a serious expression, Alice chewed slowly, finishing what was left of the strawberry. Twisting her face as she swallowed, she placed her elbows on the bar and leaned forward.

"My _problem _is that I don't trust him. He rarely looks you in the eyes when he answers your questions…and _vaguely _answers them I might add. All the late nights and shit…Just odd behavior from a man who's supposed to be getting married in three weeks."

"You're exaggerating, Alice. Stop analyzing every move he makes." I growled, extending a hand out to grab her wrist as she was reached for the fruit bowl. "And for crying out loud, keep your mitts off my fruit."

She raised her palms in feigned surrender as she slid from the stool. "Just an observation."

"Come on. If you hate him that much, why did you insist on me seeing a sex therapist? Isn't all for Jake's benefit anyway?"

Alice snickered, and smiled mischievously as she walked toward me. Wrapping her arms around me, she squeezed me tightly in a friendly hug.

"Trust me. I didn't do it for Jake," she mumbled into my shoulder. Stepping back slowly, a concerned smile spread across her lips. "It was for you, dear. I hate that you are so self-conscious about something that should come natural to you. Hell, nobody gets it right the first time. Anyway, I just thought that maybe a little advice from a sexpert would build your confidence."

_Sexpert? Geez._

Rolling my eyes at her play on words, I heaved a sigh and groaned miserably. Bless her, sort of. She really is a good friend, despite the continuous annoyance that she brings into my life. I was grateful to have her. She's always been there for me in my moments of desperation, whether I wanted her to be or not. Alice has to be the most loyal person I know, even if she didn't always agree with the decisions I made, she supported me no matter what. Grinning at the sentiment, I slipped past her and stumbled to the door.

"I couldn't help myself, Bella."

"I know."

"So, are you going to tell me about your..._visit?" _She chimed, wiggling her eyebrows as she walked toward the door. "I'm curious as to how this 'hands on' type of therapy works."

"No you're not. You just want some guy to put his 'hands on' you. And no, I'm not going to tell you about my _visit_ because there is nothing to tell." I smiled as she stuck her chin out in defiance.

"Ok, maybe that's true. Listen, I'm late for work. Promise me that when you have something good and porno worthy you'll call me."

"God! Will you just go already? I have to get ready for work myself."

"Fine, fine," she mumbled, obviously displeased that I didn't confide anything in her. In truth, there really wasn't anything to tell. _Yet._Even though the very thought of keeping anything from Alice bothered me tremendously, I knew that I would never hear the end of it from her. Opening the door, Alice stopped and placed a quick kiss to my cheek. "Don't forget to shave...and wax," she winked, "just in case."

Before I could reply, Alice hurried down the hallway to the elevator. Feeling irritable and anxious, I looked over at the clock. I had just enough time to eat before it was time to get ready.

Throughout breakfast and even while washing the dishes, my voice filled the apartment as I tried to talk myself out of going to see Dr. Cullen. Apparently talking out loud to yourself in an empty apartment doesn't do a damn bit of good, because here I am, like a confused mouse in a maze, holding a bikini wax kit in my hands.

_What the hell, right? Couldn't hurt._

After showering, and enduring the dull pain that is waxing, I dressed quickly, threw on some make up and fixed my hair. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath for encouragement and headed out the door.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: This chapter is laying some character foundation. DONT BE UPSET! Lemons are 'coming'! Next chapter starts the hands-on process as we visit Doctor Sexward's lair of seduction. Bwah! Update as soon as I can**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

******************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Stepping out of the bathroom as I wrapped a towel around my waist, I took a second look around the bedroom, making sure that everything was set.

Candles…_check_.

Silk and satin fabrics…_check_.

Blindfold...just in case the eye contact would be too much for her…_check._

Pillows…_check._

Robe…_check._

_Perfect_, I thought as I walked to the dresser and pulled a pair of boxer briefs from the top drawer. Glancing at the digital clock on the glass nightstand, I noted the time. Twenty minutes to ten. I frowned and shook my head as I admitted to myself that I was a little nervous, anxious even. It wasn't often that I invited clients to my townhouse for a session. In fact, I had only done it once or twice, and decided after becoming the target of some very, _very_ scary female stalkers, that it probably wasn't the best place to bring them for a lesson. Luckily, both women were arrested and fortunately, I hadn't seen either of them since.

Thinking back to yesterday's meeting with Bella, though, I felt comfortable enough to conduct our sessions here. Hell, she was so timid and shy, she seemed harmless enough. Although, with the first lesson, her being a virgin, I expected that today's meeting might be a little awkward. Most of my clients had no trouble getting to know their own body, so-to-speak, right in front of me, considering many of them had done it quite often… and not just during my sessions with them. It amazed me sometimes what a lonely housewife or a vengeful girlfriend would resort to. Dumbing-down on their sexual knowledge just to win the approval of the _hot _doctor, in order to make themselves feel worthy of a man's attention just seemed a little overboard. Pathetic, really. These women were beautiful, independent, intelligent, and dare I say, creative with their sexual fantasies. It puzzled me to no end why they suddenly felt so insecure.

Shaking off the thoughts, I went into the kitchen to pour me a glass of juice. Just as I pulled the carton of orange-juice from the fridge, the doorbell rang. I grimaced, wondering who the hell it could be, and what I was going to say to get them to leave as soon as possible. Placing the carton back in the fridge, I trudged across the kitchen until I reached the door. Looking through the peephole, I smiled, surprised to find Bella standing on the other side. A heat rush ran a swift course through my veins as I looked her over.

She was stunning, casually dressed in a black, V-neck tee that tied at the side, and clung ever so tightly to her breasts, coupled with a double-ruffled, tiered white skirt that gave new meaning to the word _mini. _Her make-up was a little heavier than it was yesterday, but not so much that it cheapened her looks. Her dark brown curls fell loosely across her shoulders, accenting her soft features and the gentle roundness of her face. Her hazel eyes were captivating; almost stealing my breath as they unknowingly met my gaze through the peephole. Damn, if she looked this good with clothes on, I could only imagine what she looked like naked. With any luck, if all went according to plan, I would be allowed the privilege of finding out within the next hour.

Biting back a curse, I closed my eyes and waited for the dizziness to go away as all the blood from my brain was obviously heading south. Feeling comfortable enough, I swung the door open and smiled.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

If Adonis was indeed real, then he was standing right in front of me. Leaning casually against the door, wearing nothing more than a confident grin and a very, _very_ snug pair of boxer briefs, Dr. Cullen's half-naked body left me breathless.

I felt silly, standing there with my mouth wide open, silently willing my gaze to linger _above_ the waistband. But of course, my eyes chose to rebel and took a quick peek. _Traitors_. Needless to say, there was little to be left to the imagination. _Little_? A smile teased at the corner of my mouth, as there was nothing _little_ about what was hiding behind door number two. As I was leaving his office yesterday, I had to admit that I did, only for a brief moment, wonder what was beneath that crisp white shirt and those ass hugging slacks. Well, now I know.

Swallowing hard, I reminded myself to be careful what I wished for. Damn. Even now my fingers itched to glide across the broad expanse of his chest, wrap around his biceps and..._Gah! _How ridiculous I must have looked, acting as if I had never seen a man in his underwear before. Well, I had, but my father and the men in those sexy underwear ads didn't count. Come to think of it, I hadn't even seen Jake without his shirt on.

"You're early," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"And...Um...you're in your underwear," I stammered, gesturing my hand in his direction. He looked down at himself, and then glanced back up at me.

"So it seems." He smiled and stepped aside. "Come in. Make yourself at home while I put on some pants."

Looking around as I stepped inside, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. On the outside, the townhouse seemed traditional. With a brick facade and the elegantly carved wooden door, I would have never expected a modern contemporary interior. An open kitchen with stainless steel appliances and black granite counter tops stood on my right, opening into a wide living room. A white leather sectional, accessorized with black and red accent pillows, graced the center of the living room, accompanied by detailed black and silver end tables with glass tops. Various paintings in black and white covered the walls and looked as if they were meticulously hung, perfectly centered, and their size fit the room proportionally. Floor to ceiling windows graced the far wall across the living room, giving a very impressive view of the city skyline. It was obvious that he liked his decor simple. Not overwhelmingly masculine, yet it wasn't hard to guess that it was definitely a bachelor pad considering the massive plasma television with surround sound hanging above the fireplace directly to my left. _Wow_. My skin feathered with goose bumps as I recognized the vibe floating about the room.

Sexiness. No mistaking this tingle.

Shouldn't be surprised, though, considering his line of work.

After twirling around a few times in awe, I dropped down onto the sofa. Staring at the stark white leather, I ran my hand gently in admiration over its suppleness. Gee, even the sofa Jake and I had didn't feel this good.

"Nice place," I said shakily, rolling my eyes as soon I realized the nervousness in my voice.

Any minute now he would be coming back into the living room. My palms were sweating, my heart was racing, and I was beginning to feel a little faint as the apprehension surged from the pit of my stomach up into my throat. Just as I was trying to convince myself that my second-guessing had nothing to do with the images of him in just his boxer briefs flitting through my mind, a cheerful voice interrupted.

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he emerged from a short hallway near the front door.

He remained shirtless, his briefs now hidden underneath a pair of clingy, faded jeans. With the button left undone, the zipper partially down, and his belt hanging loose, I lost the ability to say anything remotely comprehensible.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

As I watched him walk to the sofa, it wasn't hard to figure out why he was highly regarded in his field. The way he carried himself with a smooth, confident, sensual swagger, it was easy to see why women were drawn to him. I supposed it could be compared to the same reason why flies were drawn to honey.

The man oozed a natural sensuality. I could feel it rolling off of him in waves.

"I hope you don't mind conducting our sessions here," he said as he sat down on the section of the sofa directly across from me. "I thought you might be more comfortable in a casual setting."

My mouth became dry as I watched him leaned back against the cool leather and draped his arms over the back.

_Comfortable. Right._

"No, no. This is fine. Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Stifling a giggle, I mentally kicked myself in the ass for the lameness in my voice. It was thoughtful, but for crying out loud, how in the hell did he expect me to be comfortable with him looking like _that._

"You're welcome. I'd like to go over a few things with you, about how this works, and I'll need to ask you some personal questions regarding your relationship with your fiancé. I hope this won't be a problem?"

I frowned, wondering what questions he could possibly have concerning my relationship with Jake. All I came here for was a little advice and…instruction, not to play twenty questions.

"I don't know, Dr. Cullen. What kind of questions?"

Removing his arms from the back of the sofa, he pressed his knuckles into the leather and slid to the edge. I felt the heat from his gaze as he met my eyes levelly and smiled that dazzling smile.

"I won't ask anything that isn't relevant to our business here, Bella. May I call you Bella?"

Barely able to breathe, I nodded. "Bella's fine."

"Perfect. Now, concerning the questions, as a trained sex therapist, it's my job to evaluate the emotional dynamics of a relationship and how they may assist or sabotage the physical aspect of it. Your answers will help determine the direction our sessions must take."

Jesus. Not only was he gorgeous, but articulate and intelligent. Damn, looking the way he did, so relaxed and comfortable in his own skin, he could recite the alphabet and it wouldn't change anything.

"Well, since you put it that way."

He smiled and sat back. "Excellent. How would you describe your relationship with Mr. Black? Are you close?"

Hmmm. I chewed relentlessly on the inside of my lip as I considered his question. A few seconds later, I sat up straight, shoulders held back with dignity as I answered.

"Of course, we're close. We're getting married, that alone should tell you how close we are." I said defensively.

I shifted a little on the sofa as he didn't respond. Instead, he flashed me an unreadable grin and nodded his head.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Perfect. Defensiveness was a good sign. Her delayed response and the confused, yet hopeful tone behind it told me everything I needed to know. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she and Jake weren't close. They were distant, more so than an engaged couple should be. The lack of confidence and the forced enthusiasm in her voice was a dead giveaway. I stared in amusement at the fidgety woman sitting across from me and in a way, felt a little sorry for her.

Little did she know that she had given me the information I needed to drive the wedge that was already between them a little further. Ha. Jake. Stupid bastard. He was always the charming, smooth-talking, better-looking one. Initially, all those qualities seemed to attract a beautiful woman, but he never knew what to do afterward to hold their interest very long. So, what was it exactly about him now that was able to retain Bella's focus? Was it possible that she was so determined to save herself for him, so naive that she couldn't see what a dick he was? Well, she would find out soon enough. With a little help of course.

Letting the awkwardness of the situation linger, I maintained my smile, keeping it vague so as not to give any of my thoughts away. A slight chuckle rumbled in my chest, slicing through the tension as I watched her. She couldn't sit still, continuously bringing her hands to her face, then back to her lap. It was obvious that I made her nervous. Now, whether it was my question or my lack of clothing, I wasn't sure.

"I apologize, but some of the questions that I will ask you may seem rather direct and personal. Please don't take offense. The level of comfort and security you feel in your relationship is fundamental to the quality of pleasure that's derived from sex."

Apparently setting her mind at ease, she sat back and relaxed, unaware that she had parted her knees a little.

_Damn. Why does temptation have to be so cruel?_

Simple male curiosity got the best of me, because I, too, relaxed. Sitting back against the sofa, I slid down a little, and with one glance, my questions were answered.

Yes, she was wearing panties. And, they were white.

_How appropriate._

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, I'm just nervous. This is all new to me." She said in a shy whisper.

"Please, call me Edward. OK, let's try this. Do you have any questions for me?"

I waited patiently as she twisted her face into a multitude of insane expressions before she spoke.

"How many clients do you see at one time?"

I chuckled. "A good question, and a fair one. When is the big day?"

She looked at me, puzzled that I answered her question with a question.

"Three weeks."

"Well then, Bella, for the next three weeks I will be completely devoted to you. I only see one patient at a time."

Damn. Three weeks is two weeks longer than the required amount of time that it usually takes. It's a standing rule, the less time spent, the less time I have to form an emotional attachment to any of my clients. Or have them develop an obsession for me.

This is going to be hell.

She nodded in response. "Good. I was worried for a second."

"Understandable. Now, do you mind if I continue with my questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Hae you ever been naked in front of your fiance before?"

Her mouth dropped at the sound of my matter-of-fact tone. "Um...no," she said as she shook her head.

_What!?_ Not only is Jake a fucking moron, but is he blind too?

"Interesting. Have you ever seen him naked?"

She shook her head again, indicating that she hadn't.

"Do you have separate apartments, or do you share living space?"

"We,"--she cleared her throat--"share an apartment on the upper east side of town."

_Hmm. They share an apartment and they have never seen each other naked. This gets curiouser and curiouser._

"Separate bedrooms, I assume."

"Yes. As I said before, I have no intentions of letting go of my virginity until Jake and I are married. And he respects my decision."

_I bet he does._

"And that's very admirable, Bella. Men like Mr. Black are hard to find these days."

She blushed, and then shifted in her seat as she smiled, while I put every effort I could drag up to keep from vomiting.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"How do you feel about masturbation?"

Bella stared blankly at me as if I had just strangled a kitten. She had to have known that I would eventually get to the point, but her surprise was absolutely adorable.

"Masturbation?"

"Yes. Self pleasure."

"I _know_ what it means. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm stupid," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was stubborn, I'll give her that much.

Rising from the couch, I leaned over the coffee table, bracing myself with the palms of my hands as I flashed her a toothy grin. "Perfect. Then consider today's lesson an advanced course."

I extended my hand and waited for her to take it. She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and placing her hand in mine.

"Are you always this direct?" She asked as she followed behind me.

"I told you that I would be at times. I take my work seriously, Bella. You'll figure that out over the next three weeks," I replied over my shoulder as I led her into the bedroom.

We stood at the bedroom door, and I followed her gaze around the room, holding back a smile as her eyes fell upon the bed.

"What's all this for?"

"You'll see," I said as I walked over to the bed and handed her the robe. "Bathroom is to your right. Take off everything."

Bella looked down at the robe, and then back at me before she headed into the bathroom. Several minutes later, she walked out and I immediately took a seat on the bed. The contrast of the icy-blue satin against her creamy skin was just...

_Damn._

Her shyness didn't help either, as it added to her allure. Jacob. Lucky bastard, and the dumbest fucker on the planet.

"Where do you want me?" she asked in a low whisper as she hung her head.

_Loaded question. Life is so unfair. I could think of a hundred ways I wanted her._

I stood from the bed and walked over to her. She stiffened as I approached, finally stopping in front of her.

"The robe has to come off first. Either you can do it, or I can, doesn't matter."

_Please let me, please?_

"I don't know if I can," she replied with a shaky voice as she shrugged her shoulders.

"OK. It's not a problem. If you would rather have the blindfold, then..."

"No. I'll just close my eyes."

"OK then."

After taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and straightened her shoulders. My hands trembled slightly as I loosened the belt on the robe. Sliding my hands into the lapel, I let my fingers glide softly over her shoulders and watched as the fabric fell slowly to the floor. Her eyes flew open as I sucked in a soft breath and hissed.

_Shit._

First off, I had no idea why my hands were shaking. I have undressed hundreds of women and never have my hands shook. Second, the heat rush that had taken over me as she stared innocently at me with such an intensity was just unbelievable.

She looked just as I imagined she would. Beautiful and untouched, sublime perfection if I ever saw it. Perky round breast, firm and inviting. Her nipples hardened from the shiver of goosebumps that tickled her skin and her bottom lip quivered slightly.

How in the hell did Jake keep his hands of of her?

Taking her hand, I bit the inside of my bottom lip as I led her to the bed, mulling some things over in my mind as I did.

Bella had had never shared a bed with a man, not even to snuggle I would guess. She had never been naked before a man, and who knows what else besides the obvious that might be on her list of _nevers. _

Smiling, I had to wondered when the hell did I win the virgin and revenge lottery.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Does he have to look at me that way? It's bad enough that I am already nervous, with the way he is looking at me now, through narrow, smoldering blue eyes that could melt steel...I think I just might spontaneous combust. I don't think I've ever had a man look at me that way.

"Just lie back and relax," he said softly as he gently touched my shoulder.

Following the gentle push of his hand, I found myself lying flat on my back. The soft feel of silk caressed my skin, and the room smelled like jasmine and lavender. Looking around, I realized that it must be from the candles that he had lit. _Gah! This is all too weird._ I laughed to myself as it was too late now to back out, at least for this session.

I watched him closely as he circled to the other side of the bed. He was amazing to watch, his muscles rippling and twitching with each graceful movement. Finally, he stopped and settled on his knees behind my head, his eyes looking down my body.

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice," he whispered against my ear, his voice sultry, hypnotic, and smooth as silk, yet raspy and rough at the same time.

Nodding, I closed my eyes and prayed that I would make it through this.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

There are just some decisions that you just wish you hadn't made, but it was too late to do anything about it. And boy was this one of them. Bella hadn't even touched herself yet, all she had did was lie down on the bed and look at me with those piercing brown eyes and I already had a fucking hard on. Which was odd, because nine times out of ten, it took at least twenty minutes or more into the session before I got a woody.

_Interesting._

"It's important that you know your own body, Bella, what feels good to you, what doesn't. Nothing makes a man happier during sex than knowing he's pleasing a woman in the way that suits her needs. This way, you can tell Jake exactly what you want."

Damn, that last part made me cringe a little.

"OK. Makes sense," she acknowledge non-chalantly as she nodded her head.

"Concentrate on the fragrance from the candles, the feel of the silk around you, and relax." My cock twitched as she took a deep breath, causing her breast to rise and then fall slowly as she released it. "Now, nice and slow, explore your body, Bella."

She hesitated a few seconds, and then slowly brought her hands to her abdomen, caressing her skin lightly with her fingertips. After lingering there for a moment, she flattened her palms and slid her hands to her breasts. Hesitating, she opened her eyes as if asking for my approval. With a slid nod of my head, she cupped her breasts, massaging them slowly and firmly. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft moan. The sound was so inviting, I had to bite back a moan of my own.

"Perfect, Bella," I breathed as I leaned in closer to her. Damn, she smelled so good, like cotton candy and lillies. I guess with the scent of the candles permeating the room, I never noticed it. "You can do more."

Her eyes remained closed as she ran the pads of her thumbs over her nipples. My hard on was already painful enough, and she hadn't even sealed the deal. I bit my lip hard as I watched the pink tips grow taut. Before I could stop it, a low groan rumbled deep in my chest, causing her to open her eyes. For a moment, I thought she might shut them again, but she didn't. Keeping her eyes focused on mine, she kept her hand on her left breast and as soon as her right hand slipped away, I knew where it was going. With a painfully slow glide of her hand, she caressed her rib cage with her fingertips before finally letting her hand reach its destination. Impatiently, she let her fingers glide over her clit.

"Slower. Let it build."

My voice was rough and deep. My dick was straining against my zipper. This was insane. I had seen this many times, but never have I been affected this intensely, or this quickly. Taking my suggestion, she slowed her pace, her body started to shiver at the sensation.

"It's ok to give in to it, Bella. Focus on how good it feels."

She didn't waste any time, because as soon as I finished my sentence, she slid a finger inside. I closed my eyes, for when she gasped, I thought I was gonna lose it as I gripped the sheet tightly. Several seconds later, her hips thrusted faster, meeting the rhythm she had set for herself.

Goddamn it. I had heard many a cry from sexual pleasure, most of them rehearsed as women tried to impress me, but this. No, this was pure, unscripted and very natural. Unable to control the urge, I had to touch her.

"I'm going to touch you, Bella."

I waited for her to protest, but she didn't. Letting my hand slide firmly down her arm, I paused for a second, then settled my hand over hers. Pressing lightly, I placed the heel of her hand against her clit. It wasn't long before her skin flushed red and she screamed loudly as she climaxed. Meanwhile, my knuckles had lost all feeling as I gripped the sheet tighter. I waited for a moment before taking her hand away and laying it on the bed beside her. Just to calm her down, I traced my fingertips along her collar bone.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe I just did that," she said on a ragged breath as she brought her hand to her face.

"It's OK. There isn't anything to be ashamed of. It's a natural reaction"

"Well...I......um..."

"Never had an orgasm? I kind of guessed."

"Do you mind?" she asked, pointing to the robe.

"Sure. You can stay as long as you need to," I said softly as I stood and turned toward the door. "You'll find everything you need in the cabinet next to the sink."

"Thanks," she said with a quiet whisper.

I nodded. Realizing she needed a few moments to herself, I left the room, shutting the door softly behind me.

Damn, I didn't want to leave her alone. I'm sure she was confused and uncertain, and oddly enough, I understood the feeling more than I probably should have.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, I headed into the living room to wait for her. As I sat down on the sofa, I couldn't help but think that the next three weeks was going to be the longest three weeks of my life.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/n: Update when I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

************************************************************

**BPOV**

"Holy crow!" I said to myself as I paced rapidly across the bathroom floor.

It had only been fifteen minutes since experiencing my first orgasm and I already wanted another one. Damn those _Sex for Dummies_ books! Nowhere in any of those pages did it mention that orgasms could be addicting. I made a mental note to write a letter of complaint, requesting that every copy be pulled for the misrepresentation of facts.

Catching a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door, I noticed that my skin was still flushed and my eyes were dilated. Running my hand through my hair, I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, wondering if my embarrassment had caused the two to linger, or if they were the normal, long lasting side effects of an orgasm. _Gee_, I feel like a complete idiot, going into this so blindly. Even with all the reading I have done on the various aspects of sex and what to expect, none of it had prepared me for what I had just experienced.

_Masturbation?_ Sure, I had thought about it, but never had the guts to actually do it. Sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, I slapped my palm against my forehead for not doing it sooner. For some reason, in the back of my mind, I assumed self-pleasure to be wicked and dirty. Taking into consideration how I am feeling at this very moment, relaxed and strangely liberated, I just might have to rethink that assumption.

Rising from the tub, I grabbed the robe and hung it neatly on the back of the door. Checking myself one last time in the mirror, I approached the bathroom door, hesitating when my hand gripped the handle.

************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Turning away from the drawer, I tiptoed across the bedroom as I pulled the T-shirt over my head, stopping short at the bathroom door. Bella had been in there for quite a while now, and I was starting to worry. Staring at the door, I widened my stance, crossed one arm over my chest while rubbing my chin with my freehand.

_Was she alright?_

_Did she leave through the courtesy of the bathroom window?_

Maybe this was a bad idea, bringing her here. Being too comfortable in my own home, walking around half-naked had possibly made her _too_ uncomfortable. Hell, I know for a fact that conducting our sessions here beat the alternative. I kept the Master Suite at the Waterford Imperial Hotel on reserve. The monthly rate alone gave me nightmares and occasional nausea. With Bella having no experience at all, taking her to the hotel would have cheapened the experience, and that would have flattened my plan like a steamroller.

_Couldn't have that, now could I?_

I was tempted to knock, but thought better of it, and continued to the bedroom door. Just as I reached the doorway, I heard the soft click of the bathroom door. Swiveling slowly on my heels, I turned to find Bella standing right in front of me.

As soon as our eyes met, she looked down and lifted her hand to her neck, rubbing it back and forth in a nervous gesture.

"I was starting to worry."

She smiled faintly. "I'm fine. Is it normal for—" She patted her chest lightly. "You know … _this_?"

I chuckled. Her skin was still red, and although I shouldn't, I found her concern quite amusing.

"It's called the '_sex flush'_, and for some women it's normal, and it can last for a while."

Looking up, she shifted her eyes, clearly trying to avoid making eye contact with me. Her actions were familiar; she was slightly embarrassed and still aroused.

And so was I.

_Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?_

This was getting ridiculous. Here I was, twenty-eight years old, acting more like eighteen.

Slowly, I nodded my head, silently reminding myself that I was Dr. Cullen, Sex Therapist, not Dr. Cullen, Pervert.

"Oh, I see." She cleared her throat as she walked past me. Concerned, I turned to follow her, my eyes settling immediately on her ass as she sashayed down the hall. The gesture was automatic; I couldn't help myself. Testosterone has a mind of its own sometimes.

I stopped briefly to watch her as she walked across the living room toward the door. Her stride elegant, graceful and innocently seductive, I found her delightfully intriguing. I had to hand it to Jake; he had excellent taste in women.

In some ways, Bella reminded me of Tanya. Both had similar personalities; shy, uncertain, always distracted by an errant thought, and definitely unaware of what was going on in their immediate and personal world. But there was something different about Bella, something magnetic. And with that little discovery, I realized now that I needed to be more cautious, be more professional and try not to be so … _comfortable_.

Settling my hand on her shoulder as she reached the door, I held her back and stepped in front of her.

"I understand if you don't want to continue our sessions. They're only going to get more intense from here on, so …"

"No, no. I'm fine, really. I survived the first one." Swallowing hard, I stood tall and took a deep breath. "I can do this. As long as you adhere to my wishes and we don't … you know …"

"Have sex?"

"Yeah, that, then all will be fine. I should be going."

I nodded and suppressed a grin. Survived, huh? Indeed she had … _barely_.

"Well then, I expect to see you here, same time, Thursday morning," I informed, opening the door for her.

"Thursday?"

"Is that a problem?"

Deep in thought, she bit her lip and hesitated. "Well, yes. My wedding dress fitting is set for that day, and I've already rescheduled too many times. Thursday isn't going to work. "

"Friday then?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. I'm busy then, too."

That weird, awkward silence filled the air for a few moments. And the more time that passed, the longer my brain had to scheme. Finally and shamelessly, I came up with a solution.

"Well, then I guess in order for us to keep our sessions on schedule, we will have to conduct lesson two today. Does that work for you?"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

_More intense?_

_Does that work for me?_

I stared at him blankly, wondering how he could be so casual about the situation. It was probably no big deal to him, two sessions in one day, being a _professional _and all.

My mind reverted back to what had happened between us not less than an hour ago. Pressing my hand to my cheek, I felt to see if I had the same reaction as before. I did. I was warm, not only on the outside, but the inside as well.

With a mental eye roll, I cursed myself for the continuous response. Slowly, I let my eyes roam over him from head to toe, wondering what the next session would entail. _This is for Jake_, I thought in reminder. With curious determination getting the best of me, I decided to move on to lesson two.

"I suppose. Might as well, seeing that I'm already here."

He flashed a smile and raised his eyebrows as he moved away from the door. "OK, then."

Gently, he curled his fingers around my elbow and led me back into the bedroom. All was quiet as he sat me down onto the edge of the bed. _Oh gosh!_ The bed again. A million scenarios played chase inside my head as I watched him stride to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Edward emerged wearing nothing but a white towel that was clearly too small to fit completely around his waist. My mouth went dry and my palms, clammy, as he walked over to me.

I cleared my throat and sat back further on the bed. "What's lesson two?"

Edward hesitated briefly before he circled around me, and then carefully, as not to disturb the towel, eased his way onto the bed. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder, and instantly felt my heart slam against my chest. I had no idea that when I turned around he would be completely naked. My eyes immediately went to the thin line of hair underneath his navel, and slowly followed it down to the thicker patch that surrounded the very part of him that made him a man.

And a _man_ he was indeed.

I stared curiously at the thick, hard, and heavily veined flesh of him, and a tiny bit of fear lodged in my throat as I did so. What the hell, was I supposed to do with _that? _A thin layer of sweat formed over my brow as I stood and turned to face him. He smiled knowingly and patted the mattress beside him. As if I had no will of my own, I crawled onto the bed and sat on my knees beside him.

"Hmmm, lesson two is..." he took his right hand and wrapped it around the bottom part of his thickness, "how to properly touch a man. For the most part, all men like to be touched in the same way, so, just listen and follow my instructions and apply what you learn to Jake."

Nausea swept over me like a tsunami, and I felt a quite bit dizzy. Although I had seen naked men before, in magazines and sometimes in movies, nothing compared to the real thing. Little flutters of heat crawled over my skin and I felt a sharp tingle build in between my thighs. Something about seeing this man touch himself had awakened something completely unfamiliar, as I had never experienced the sensations before, not even when I had touched myself.

"OK, I can do this," I mumbled and tried to disguise my apprehension. I raised my hand to touch him, but quickly retreated as I started to tremble.

EPOV

"Don't be nervous. You can't do anything wrong." I said softly as I reached for her hand. She glanced at me with curious anticipation as I gingerly placed her hand on my cock. My response to her touch was surprisingly thrilling. With the feathering of her fingertips against me, a sharp breath caught in my chest. I tried to stifle a groan, but found it difficult when she involuntarily tightened her grip around me.

"Oh, my….I…" Bella stuttered as her eyes widened in fascination.

"It's OK. Now, slowly," I placed my hand around hers and adjusted the pressure, "move your hand up and down…like this."

Bella ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip as I guided her hand. The sight almost killed me when I imagined what it would feel like to have her mouth on me.

_One step at a time, Cullen. _

After setting the rhythm that I needed, I removed my hand, and rested it on her knee. She shivered; the tiny bumps of excitement tickled and teased the palm of my hand. Damn, her skin was so soft, so flawless.

"Yes, Bella. That's perfect. Keep your strokes steady and consistent. " I rasped as I watched her glide her hand up and down. For someone that had never touched a man before, she appeared more comfortable than I expected her to be. A smile teased at my lips as I thought about how much more comfortable she would become as our sessions continued, and how advantageous that comfort would be for me in the end.

Focused on her task, Bella leaned over; her face hovered directly above my cock. My body tightened as I watched her pump me, her delicate hands eager yet gentle. She looked up at me with wide eyes, and breathed a soft sigh as she parted her lips slightly. The whole scene was so seductive and innocently erotic I could have came right then.

"Very nice. Now that you've mastered the first step, it's very important that you concentrate here," I slid her hand up to the head of my cock, "and tighten your grip a little more when you bring your hand up, and pay special attention to the underside of the tip."

She nodded and followed my instructions. And fuck me, was she a damn good listener. Her movements and pressure were so precise, if I didn't have the knowledge that she was a virgin, I'd say she had done this before. As soon as she reached the head, she gave a little squeeze and pressed firmly underneath with the pad of her thumb. Instantly, a torrent of heat traveled from my cock to the rest of my body.

Shit, a few more minutes of this and I would be closer to that point of no return.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the contractions that slowly started to build in my lower abdomen. A staggered moan escaped as she increased the pace. The fact that she knew what I needed without me having to tell her shocked me and caused the pleasure to escalate more quickly. To my surprise, she returned my moan. Upon hearing the sound, I had to resist the urge to fondle her breast, maybe tweak a nipple, or let my hand venture higher than her knee. She was enjoying this just as much as I was. That thought made my cock twitch as it got harder.

**********************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Oh but this is just so oddly exciting! I felt an unfamiliar sense of power as I held him in my hand. A prickly heat began to build in the lower part of my abdomen as I stroked him. His skin was hot and the raised texture of the veins as he throbbed against my palm encouraged me to go faster. The dull ache between my legs progressed to pulsating, and was annoying as hell. I squeezed my thighs, a reflex I suppose, just to give myself some relief. Edward's hand left my knee and he gently took my free hand in his.

"Put your hand here and massage them lightly," he said on a husked whisper.

_Oh my God! _

They were heavy in my hand, getting tighter as I gingerly fondled him. It was awkward, but exhilarating.

The muscles in his thighs tightened and his body trembled with each glide of my hand. I leaned closer, curiosity prodding me, the scent of spice and earthiness filled my senses. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grip the towel that was underneath him, his knuckles white as he clenched it in his fist.

"Whatever happens, Bella, don't stop," he ground out with a harsh murmur .

Several seconds later, he tilted his head back and grunted, his facial expression bordering on pain. Suddenly, I felt something hot and sticky on my hand. Startled, I let go and wiped my hand on the towel. Edward wrapped his hand around himself and finished what I had started.

"I'm sorry…I…"

"It's OK. I expected you to move away," he said with a heavy breath.

He looked so…so…satisfied and well…attractive, that I had to turn away. "I just didn't think it would be so…"

"Messy?" he added.

I nodded as I slid from the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"Sex _is _messy, Bella. Something you are going to have to get used to," he chuckled.

After washing my hands and giving Edward some time to dress, I stepped out of the bathroom and into an empty room. With hesitant steps, I walked down the hall and into the living room, and into a very awkward and tense silence. Finally, with not much to say, we agreed to meet again next Tuesday.

As I walked to the car, I realized that I needed to talk to someone. Someone who could help me understand what I was feeling. Regretfully, the only person I knew that would listen with full attention, I wasn't sure that I wanted to confide in. She would either hassle me or throw a party…or both.

Decided, I got into that car and drove straight to Alice's shop.

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: Update when I can..**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Oh, boy. *sigh* I didn't want to have to do this, but WOW!... **

**FICTION: something feigned, invented, or imagined; a made-up story**

**I am perfectly aware that none of this shit would happen in real life. I have an overactive imagintion and I run like hell with it. And that is the point....this is all JUST FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES. ...Oh...and an excuse to write lemons....I'm not writing a piece that has to be factual or suffer the consequences. I try to write something unique and totally out there sometimes, not just for me, but for you as readers to get a good laugh out of. I know it isn't right what is going on with Doc and Bella...and that nobody as innocent as Bella seems to be exists in this day and age...nor are there hands on sex therapists...well there are...but that's a whole 'nother conversation. It's just a story... I am just shocked that some can't just read a story for what it is....FUN...IMAGINATION.....FANTASY....Please understand that when you bust an author's balls for not being PC about shit....it takes the joy out of the writing process....it's just....bleh...Can't a girl just have fun? I'm sorry if this story offends some of you, but I'm not dense when it comes to what happens in the real world and peoples emotions and how they might be affected, nor do I feel any shame for having Edward teach Bella anything....and _everything_. Hell, I'd dumb down myself!!!!**

**I apologize for the Author's note, but it couldn't be helped...or maybe it could. I don't know...whatever the case may be....just let an author have fun....**

**Update will cum on Monday or Tuesday evening....Thanks to all of you who are enjoying this as well as my other stories. I simply adore you. Oh and I want to apologize as well for the lag in updates....I hate it that I can't update as often....it just plain sucks....I am trying to get myself on a schedule, so far...so good..so thanks in advance for your patience.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

********************************************************************************

**BPOV**

The tinkling of the bell that hung above the door announced my arrival as I stepped inside Neon Dirt. As I lifted my sunglasses and rested them on my head, my senses were immediately overwhelmed by the obnoxious and flamboyant decor of the quaint lingerie shop. A girlish giggle escaped as my eyes darted quickly around the room. Tubes of purple neon light served as a substitute for crown molding to fuchsia colored walls. The floor sparkled with silver glitter and miniature chandeliers made of mock candlesticks hung from the ceiling. For the past three years, with hard work and fierce determination, Alice managed to flip the old post-office and turn it into a successful business. Despite the fact that she annoyed the hell out of me and staid on my last nerve, she was my best friend...and I was proud of her.

"Al?" I shouted, walking through the maze of floor displays and scantily clad mannequins. As I approached a table piled high with a rainbow of fabrics, I paused long enough to trifle through it, picking out something that resembled fishing line more than underwear. "Who would wear something like this? "

"No one, " Alice chirped, tugging the garment free from my hand. "As I've said before, I don't sell lingerie. I sell items that accent a person's home decor." She giggled and smiled crookedly before tossing the piece onto the floor. "See. Now doesn't that turn the floor from drab to fab?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Very creative, Alice."

"Indeed. OK, enough about sensual chic. Tell Auntie Alice all about your," she cleared her throat as she took my hand and led me to a stool behind the counter, "doctor's visit."

Slowly, I slid onto the stool, wondering where the hell should I start. I felt the warmth flood my cheeks as images of my hand encircling throbbing, hard flesh flitted through my mind. My mouth went dry and my heart started thundering in my chest. Furious with my response to the mental pictures, I pursed my lips together and sat tall on the stool.

"Why Bella Swan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had your first orgasm today, judging by that shade of red that has now engulfed your entire body. Am I right, or is it just wishful thinking?"

I stared blankly at my persistent little friend, and wondered if she had always been so blatant in her conversations. Thinking back on the four years that I have known Alice, I considered some of the situations that we had found ourselves in, and quickly decided that the answer was definitely yes.

"You're right. I did," I said calmly.

Surprise or pure happiness, I wasn't sure which, spread across Alice's tiny face. Her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth hanging wide open, she looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Holy shit!" Overjoyed with my revelation, she flung her arms around me and squeezed tight. "Oh my god!" she stepped back. "Tell me, how, with what, how many times...gee..."

"I, uh...did it on my own...you know..." I raised my hand and gave it a queen's wave.

She brought her hands to her face and smiled widely."Shut up! You got yourself off? Bella! I'm so proud of you! So, did he watch?"

"Yes," I replied dryly.

"Shit! Did he talk you through it or did you just wing it?" Her expression serious, she placed her elbow on the counter and casually leaned against it.

"He uh...whispered more than talked." A fire burned in my stomach as I recalled the sound of Edward's voice.

"Gah! OK, so anything else happen today or was it just Bella Swan, one woman show?" She asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Well...yes. Something else did happen. I...um...kind of...touched him..._there._"

"You finally touched a penis?!! Thank God! I thought for sure, even though you're soon going to be married, you'd be penis-free forever! I think I'm going to cry." She feigned a sob and pretended to swipe tears from the corner of her eyes. "I have to know. Stretch limo or Mini Cooper?"

I sighed with irritation. Had I known I was setting myself up for an Alice style inquisition, I would have just gone straight to work. I knew she would be curious, but, geez.

"He was...OK, I guess." I said vaguely, shrugging my shoulders.

Obviously disappointed, she slapped her hand on the counter and sighed vehemently. "OK? For fuck's sake, Bella. You've never seen a penis, let alone ever touched one. I give you something to compare it to size wise, and you just say OK?" Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hysterical laughter started to build in my chest at her petulance, but I held back. Knowing Alice, persistence, outside of crudeness, was one of her more dominant qualities. She would never give up until I gave her something definite.

"Mini Cooper," I answered with a half smile.

Alice raised a perfectly penciled brow and huffed. "Bullshit. Now you're just being a bitch. No woman gets that flustered over a Mini Cooper, unless they're just really desperate."

I sighed heavily and buried my face in my hands. "Alice, I don't know if I should continue with this. I think I have a general idea of what to do for Jake, I mean, what else could there possibly be?"

"Oh Bella." Alice took a deep breath and let it out slowly before cupping my face in her hands. "You really are as pure as the driven snow, aren't you? If you don't want to continue, then don't. The only reason I gave you Dr. Cullen's card was because you were so concerned about satisfying Jake."

"You hate Jake. Why do you care if he's content or not?" I mumbled through puckered lips, the heels of her hands pressing against my cheeks.

"I did it for you, sweetie. You have been a train wreck waiting to happen for the last few months being so concerned about this, so when I found Doc's card in one of the dressing rooms, I decided that it wasn't a coincidence and of course, I immediately thought of you."

I placed my hands around her wrists, and glared at her as I removed her hands from my face. "You gave me card that you found in one of your dressing rooms?"

"Yeah, so. Look, it will not hurt my feelings at all if you decide not to follow through." She rolled her eyes before circling the counter to pick up the pair of panties that she had dropped earlier. "OK, I lied. I will be very disappointed, seeing that hearing you say anything remotely sexual and watching your reactions is highly entertaining..."

"Al!" I shouted as I slid off the stool.

"Just being honest," she admitted with a shrug, neatly folding the pair of panties and putting them back onto the table. "Listen, I think we should celebrate. The next few weeks for you are going to be hectic, being busy with wedding bullshit. What do you say we go to O'Malley's and have a drink, or ten? Jake, as usual, isn't going to be around, so why should you sit at home?"

"Yeah, I suppose I can go out. Hey, I gotta get going. I have deliveries to make today, and Angela is probably pulling her hair out by now waiting for me."

"Fine. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good," I agreed. Waving my hand, I turned and headed out the door.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

"Seven, corner pocket," Jasper, my friend and most popular ob-gyn yelled, tapping the end of his cue stick against his target.

"If you make that, you have got to be the luckiest bastard alive," I said with a challenging smile. He nodded and smiled before positioning himself against the pool table as he prepared for the difficult shot. Steadying himself, he drew back his stick, and with a smooth and calculated move, he slammed it forward, then slowly lifted the stick from the table as he followed through. My eyes followed the path of the seven ball as it rolled speedily down the diagonal length of the pool table. I grunted in disbelief as I watched it fall gracefully into the called pocket.

"Goddamn it! How the hell did you do that?"

"Like you said, luckiest bastard alive." He smiled as he returned the stick to its rightful place on the wall. "Let's call it, shall we? I've had a long day and I'm ready for a drink. How 'bout you? I'm buying."

"Sounds good to me."

I followed Jasper through the small crowd until we reached our table. Jasper continued on to the bar while I eased into the chair. Settling, I glanced around my old stomping grounds and thought it unusually crowded for a Tuesday night at O'Malley's. But what would I know? I haven't been here in two years. I preferred the more subdued atmosphere at Gino's to the overly loud college kids that now populated O'Malley's. But, Jasper, feeling nostalgic, had called me earlier and invited me for drinks and a few rounds of pool. After I had thought about and fully considered the day that I had, I didn't hesitate to accept.

"Shit!" Jasper hissed as he handed me a glass filled to its rim. With his brow furrowed and his jaw tight, he pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'd like to give that girl nine inches and fuck her some manners."

I chuckled. "What's the matter, Casanova? Get shot down? Who is it that didn't succumb to that wicked charm of yours?"

He ran his hand through his hair and tilted his head towards the end of the bar. "That one there...on the end closest to the dance floor."

Curious, I followed his gaze to the cutie resting her elbows on the edge of the bar. She was attractive, her features soft yet confident and defiant. Her lips were stained a deep maroon, her eyeliner thick, and her midnight colored hair cropped close to her jaw line. Although she was dressed comfortably in a pair of perfectly fitting low-rider jeans and an equally snug sequined T-shirt the same color as her lipstick, I had no doubt that she could stop traffic..or kick someone's ass.

"You have got to be kidding me, Jazz. She's a Chihuahua. What the hell could she have possibly said that you couldn't shrug off and move on to the next victim?"

"For your information, she's a Pit Bull, thank you very much. And...she mentioned something about chroming my nuts and using them as a hood ornament for her Jeep," he snarled before taking a sip from his glass.

I couldn't help the ferocious laugh that escaped. Jasper, self-proclaimed lover extra ordinaire, appeared to have met the one woman that didn't fall for his lines.

"Fuck you, Edward. You're supposed to be on my side. Where's Emmett and Rosalie? My _real _friends," he sneered. Rolling his eyes, he finished what was left in his glass.

Rosalie, Emmett and I had been roommates, sharing an apartment together right after we graduated high school. The three of us met Jasper at a conference three years ago and have been friends ever since. Rose, as she prefers to be called, is a Sexual Addiction Counselor and shares office space in the same building that my practice is located in. The fact that she also works with the male halves of my female clients is a laughable contradictory and is a subject she often finds difficult to explain. Emmett McCarty, Rose's longtime boyfriend and breast enthusiast, is a successful plastic surgeon, specializing in none other than, well...breasts. He preferred to _increase_ their size rather than decrease them. I raised my glass and took a long swallow then quickly set it down when I saw Emmett emerge from the back entrance, Rose following in line behind him.

"Speaking of the devil and his mistress," I said, nodding my head in their direction. A few seconds later, they arrived at our table.

"What's he pissed off about?" Emmett asked with an amused smile on his face. He pulled out a chair and sat down, and then pulled Rose into his lap.

"Ah, for the first time...in what...forever, Jazz got turned down," I responded with a chuckle.

"No shit?"Emmett questioned, a look of surprise on his face. "Rose, baby, do you think you could find an opening in your busy schedule for Jazz, maybe give him a quick refresher course?" Emmett suggested jokingly as he reached his hand up and palmed her right breast, no doubt admiring his handy work.

"Oh, I could probably fit him in," Rose replied with a sarcastic smile before turning to kiss Emmett. I watched them for a moment, admiring Emmett's patience and understanding for Rose's chosen occupations. Sighing, I envied their relationship, but thought the pairing rare and obviously intiguing. There was no way in hell that I would ever find someone who possessed the amount of patience, tolerance, and self-confidence that it must take to survive that kind of relationship. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I felt a little jealous.

"Do you realize that we all have licenses that legally allow us to be perverts?" Jasper mumbled as he munched on a piece of ice. "Think about it, Ed and Rose here can have sex with a client, if agreed upon by both parties before treatment begins and the proper forms have been filled out. Em is face deep in tits for nine hours a day, five days a week. And me, I spend most of my time between a woman's legs, and let me tell you, the view isn't always pleasant. You two," he darted his eyes between me and Emmett, "are two lucky sons of bitches. The next time I visit New Orleans, I'll make sure to find the nearest voodoo priestess and hex the shit out of your asses."

"Perverts?"I said, leaning forward. "Speak for yourself, Jazz. You're the only one here with a pending malpractice suit." I raised my eyebrows and grinned.

"Oh come on!" he bellowed. "That was a set up and you know it! It wasn't my fault the wheel broke on the stool and I fell face first into Mrs. Aberworthy's vagina."

Collectively, we burst out into laughter. I buried my face in my hands as I tried to rid myself of the mental pictures. Unable to succeed, I gave up and lifted my head.

And that's when I saw her.

Fatally wrapped in a ruby red dress that hugged every curve of her body to perfection and left nothing to the imagination, Bella stood next to the woman that had Jasper spiraling. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her make-up applied a little heavier than it had been earlier when I saw her. My eyes roamed, leisurely and with surprised appreciation as I cast my gaze over her, continuously, from head to toe. I found it hard to contain the impish chuckle that matched my smile as I admired the strappy silver heels that graced her feet. They accentuated the long length of her legs and the heel high enough to force her calves into delicious curves. I watched her for a moment as she fidgeted with the dress as she displayed her obvious discomfort with the ensemble. I found her fussiness endearing and amusing. Then again, as I looked her over once more and felt that certain tingle of fire course through my veins, I found her absolutely a danger..to herself. And judging by the animalistic stares from some of the other men in the bar, I was correct in my assumption.

_Jake, you stupid bastard. How could you let her go out dressed like that? She's so innocent and unaware of what she's capable of doing to the male libido, so vulnerable and alluring. _

This whole situation could turn ugly in a matter of seconds if she didn't at least cover up with something. Fortunately, Rose was wearing a white button-up sweater. Deciding that it was a sign and the only way to keep Bella from being hunted like prey, I asked Rose for her sweater.

"Why do you want my sweater?" She asked reluctantly.

"I'll give it back. Just give me the damn sweater."

She hesitated for a moment and glared at me, her eyes narrow slits and filled with questions. Finally, she shrugged out of it and tossed it over to me.

"Thanks." Pushing my chair back, I draped the sweater over my arm and started toward the bar where Bella was standing.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

"What the hell took you so long?" Alice asked, her voice overly loud to accommodate for the noise of the bar.

"I can't believe you made me wear this. The lining is wrecking havoc on my thighs, itching like mad it rubs against my skin,"I replied, my voice meeting the same volume as hers had while I smoothed my hands over the silky red fabric, resisting the urge to scratch. "You now how much I hate attention."

"Stop complaining. You look fierce as hell in that dress. I'm hoping you will catch the attention of one of these delicious gentlemen tonight and rid yourself of that jerk off." I raised an eyebrow in warning. "What?" she smiled widely. "Look at all this man candy."

I stared at her for a moment and shook my head at my best friend and counterpart and sighed as I recognized her victory smile.

"Alright. Who's heart did you break this time? What did he do?"

"Just asked me to dance." She said with a hint of indifference in her voice.

"That's all? What happened to Alice, Wanton Princess?"

"Wanton Princess, heh? I thought I was the village slut?" she asked.

"You managed to move quickly up the kingdom's social ladder."

"Well done, Bella." She cooed as she playfully punched me in the arm. "At least your experiences today lessened some of your tension and brought back your sense of humor. Even if it's just temporary."

"Funny. So what's wrong with you? It isn't like you to turn down a man...as in it almost never happens."

She shrugged. "We are supposed to be celebrating, remember? Tonight is about you. Contrary to popular belief, I can put my libido into neutral from time to time."

"If you say so." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "So, which one _dared_ to kick you into overdrive?"

I watched her and the sudden impish grin that crawled across her face, and huffed an amused breath as her eyes became stormy and hot. "Him. The guy in the pinstripe shirt with the black suspenders."

I leaned in closer to her, my cheek nearly touching hers as I followed the direction of her stare.

And that's when I saw him.

With a sudden fury, the breath was stolen from my lungs as I watched Edward walking towards us.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I turned around and covered my face with my hands. That same heat that had rushed through me earlier that morning came washing over me, devouring every inch of my body.

"Bella? What is it?" Alice asked, concerned as she placed her hand over my arm.

"It's him!"

"Him who? Where?" She demanded as she jerked me around to face the crowd of people.

"Dr. Cullen, you know..._him._" I said in a loud whisper, sending a wide eyed sideways glance toward Edward.

"Really?" Alice stood on her tiptoes to peer over someone's head. "The hottie walking this way in the tight black T-shirt and jeans so tight, you'd have to peel them off of him?"

"Yes!" I hissed through my teeth. "Now can we get the hell out of here?"

"Well fuck me in the middle of Siberia! Bella Swan, you lucky little virgin you! I'm jealous!" she yelled teasingly. Her cry of approval was so loud that it turned the heads of some of the customers and brought definite, unwanted attention.

"Would you stop! Now, let's go before..."

"Hey," Edward greeted, his voice low and deep.

Slowly, I turned around, trying not to look him directly in the eye. "Hey."

"I saw you from across the room and thought you might be cold," he cleared his throat, "so I brought you this." I looked down as he held up a white sweater, smiling as he draped it across my shoulders.

"Thanks," I murmured, truly grateful for the gesture, yet confused by his concern. Why would he care if I was cold? I wasn't cold, I was nervous and uncomfortable....I paused, the real reason he brought me the sweater. With his knowledge of my sexual status, better yet, the lack of, he must have sensed my dislike and weariness of my current outfit. Come to think of it, the dress itself screamed "_here I am, come and get me."_

"I think you crushed my friends ego," he said, turning to Alice.

"Shit. He's with you?" She asked, looking in the direction of the table where her admirer sat.

"Yeah. That's Jasper. And after your dismissal, he just became the newest member of the Lonely Hearts Club." Edward commented.

Alice's features softened as she glanced back and forth from Edward to Jasper. "Well, I guess I can give him a second chance. I mean, he is kinda cute and all. Bella," she turned to face me, "you gonna be OK?"

"Sure. I'll be fine. Go." I encouraged. Edward stood quiet, a slight smile on his face.

"Damn. What are you going to do if I get distracted, or better yet, go missing? You'll need a ride home."

"I can take her home," Edward interrupted.

"No, you don't have to do that. I can call a cab," I protested.

"Really, I don't mind at all,"he insisted with a gravel tone in his voice.

"It's settled then," Alice chirped before placing a quick kiss to my cheek. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." With a wave of her fingers, she turned on her heels and bounced away.

I sat there, stunned at the awkwardness and a little perplexed by the coincidence. I hadn't expected to see Edward so soon after our session. I was fine knowing I had several days to regroup and refocus.

"Small world," Edward said with a slight smile.

"Indeed." I swallowed hard and slid off the stool.

"You look like you could use some fresh air," he suggested.

I nodded, then looked up at him. A pleasantly odd shudder ran through me as I noticed the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I suppose I could."

He hesitated for a moment before moving aside to let me walk in front of him. A sharp tingle slid up my spine as I felt him step closer to me as we pushed our way through the crowd. Turning my head, I glance up at him. He sent me a sympathetic smile as he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me toward the door.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Update when I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS**

**A/N: This weeks reccies are Into the Grey House by pdd912.. if you like D/s stories...show her some love!! AND...Waiting for an Angel by shellsbells...a shimmer a ward winner and one of my best buds!!!**

********************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Silence lingered between us as we walked further away from O'Malley's, finally pausing when we reached the curb at the end of the sidewalk. Leaning against the street lamp, Edward kept his hands stuffed inside his pockets, only his thumbs visible as they hung over the edge of the worn denim. Occasionally, out of nervousness, I'd steal a sideways glance, taking in his profile while I searched my mind for something to say. His features were majestic, strong and sharp, yet the golden glow from the light above him seemed to soften them. A cool breeze blew causing a lock of his hair to sway and fall loosely over his forehead. He cleared his throat and slid a hand from his pocket to run it smoothly through his hair. It was then that I remembered the sweater.

"Do you always keep a spare sweater around in case of emergencies?" I asked, realizing too late how lame the question sounded.

He chuckled softly. "No, but I should start. I borrowed it from a friend of mine who was sitting at my table."

"Oh. The tall, beautiful blonde?" I asked, as I remembered seeing her weave through the crowd at O'Malley's. Beautiful she was indeed, with her thick, long blond hair that fanned out over her shoulders, piercing green eyes, and flawless skin. She wore form fitting jeans that accentuated every curve over a pair of black stiletto heeled boots, and a red sweater that clung to what I assumed to be a very expensive set of breasts. I remembered in detail because I felt inadequate as I observed her and counted the stares that she received from the men in the bar.

"Yes. That's Rose. She's a colleague of mine and a long time friend. Her practice is in the same building as mine," he responded with a boyish grin.

"Oh, I see. What is it that she does exactly?"

"She's a Sex Therapist as well, working with the male partners of my clients and, she does something else, too, that is on the opposite end of the spectrum," he replied.

"Really? What could that be?"

"She's also a Sex Addiction Counselor," he said. Slowly, the right corner of his mouth turned up as he tried to suppress a full smile.

"You're kidding right?" I asked in hopes that he was joking.

"I'm not kidding. She never could make up her mind on which profession to pursue, so one day, out of the blue, she decided to do both," he said matter-of-factly as he looked at me and smiled. My breath caught in my chest as I noticed my reflection in the clearness of his celestial blue eyes. Mesmerized, I stood there for a moment and tried desperately to tear myself away from his captivating stare, but it was difficult, more so than it should be. The screeching of brakes from a car stopping at a red light finally brought me back to reality.

"Wow. I bet she has a hard time maintaining her personal relationships. I mean, that would require a lot of trust and understanding."

"Oh, I don't know. She has somehow managed to maintain a healthy relationship with her boyfriend Emmett. See, he's a successful plastic surgeon who is buried neck deep in breasts all day long, so...it would only make sense for Rose herself to be as equally trusting and understanding," he said as he looked away, his smile fading.

"Still, it can't be easy," I guessed as I shook my head.

His eyes shifted and he lowered his head. The gesture made me wonder what he was thinking, what could have possibly caused the sudden change in his expression. Clearing his throat, he pushed off from the lamp post and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's getting kind of chilly. Are you ready to go home?"

"Really, Edward. I can call a cab. I don't want you to go out..."

"Bella," he interrupted, slowly turning me to face him. "I don't mind. Besides, your friend scares me a little. She's expecting me to take you home, and honestly, I have no doubt that she could unleash serious harm if she put her mind to it."

I laughed as mental pictures of Alice dishing out cruel and unusual punishment danced in my head. "OK. You made your point." Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I thought about Jake possibly coming home early and the chaos that would ensue. Then again, every time Jake had suggested for me not to wait up, he hardly ever came home until wee hours of the morning. Taking this into consideration, I decided it was safe this time and my stomach settled slightly.

The tense silence was almost palpable as we walked toward the parking lot behind O'Malley's. Edward kept his eyes focused straight ahead and I found myself biting my nails instead of making conversation. I mentally scoffed a laugh as I considered the day and what had transpired. The first thing that came to mind was the first lesson. Dear God, I would have never considered doing that, at all, _ever_, much less in front of a man. Gee, I don't think I could even possibly do it with Jake watching. But Edward, with his patience and gentleness, not to mention that he remained non-judgmental to my never having done anything like that before, somehow made me feel oddly comfortable and borderline uninhibited..._sort of. _Then of course my mind focused on lesson two. My hands clenched into fists and I crossed my arms over my chest. Talk about bizarre and unexpected. Bringing my hand to my cheek, I felt the warmth, the flashes of Edward and his naked body as he lay on the bed, causing me to blush. Tilting my head to the side, I glanced at him again, immediately wishing that I hadn't. I was strangely and unexplainably drawn to him. Surely, this feeling would go away after the newness of the sessions wore off, at least I hoped.

"Here we are," he said and lifted a set of keys in the air. He pushed a button, forcing bright lights to flash on one of the cars up ahead. Edward slid his hand underneath the sweater. My heart thundered in response to the warmth that filtered through the fabric of my dress as he led me to the sleek, black sedan. He opened the passenger door for me and waited for me to get in. With a smile, he nodded and shut the door, and then circled the front of the car.

"I should apologize for my friend, Alice. She can be ferocious at times, but she means well," I commented as he slid gracefully into the seat. Carefully, he shut his door, put on his seat belt, then placed his keys in the ignition and started the car.

Turning to me, he smiled and gave a low laugh. "No need to apologize. As a matter of fact, she and Jasper are going to get along just fine. He pretends to be a dominant male, but really, he secretly wants a woman to take the lead. Your friend Alice seems to possess all the qualities necessary to turn him submissive."

"Is that your professional opinion or just a friend analyzing a friend?" I asked with amusement while buckling my seatbelt.

"Both." He shifted the car into gear and headed out of the parking lot. "Where to?"

"The Baymont building on Morningside," I answered. "Do you know where that is?"

"I do," he replied with a sigh. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as he settled back against his seat and gripped the steering wheel.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Acutely aware of the beautiful woman sitting next to me, I took a deep and calming breath. I couldn't help but steal intermittent sideways glances at her, greatly admiring the way the stretchy material of her dress hugged her tight and taught thighs. My eyes followed the long length of her legs, stopping to focus on her well toned calves, and then leisurely glanced down at her high heels. Furiously, my mind raced, wondering if she was even aware of how much damage she could do to a man dressed liked that. I'd bet a million dollars that she didn't.

"Does Jake let you go out dressed liked that on a regular basis?" I asked curiously, hoping that she wouldn't detect the underlying concern in my voice.

She turned to face me, her brow furrowed in response to my question. "Well, he doesn't exactly _know _that I went out. He's working late." Frustrated, she looked down at her ensemble and indignantly crossed her arms over her chest. "Gah! This whole idea, going out and in _this_ outfit is all Alice's doings. It's been a while since I have been anywhere, so she felt that I should go out and celebrate."

"What exactly were you celebrating?" Her eyes widened and her lips parted as if she weren't expecting me to ask the question.

"Um....Well...See...I, uh, asked that she not give me a bachelorette party. Somehow, I think that if she did, I'd wake up in jail the morning of my wedding," she stammered, her voice trembling slightly. Finally, she blew out a breath so hard that her cheeks puffed out. To my surprise, a smile crawled across my face as I found it amusing and in a way, adorable.

"I bet you wouldn't be the first bride-to-be to greet iron bars first thing in the morning on her wedding day."

"Maybe. But, I'd still have to explain how I got there to my mother. And, depending on the severity of the details, could possibly cause her to go into cardiac arrest. I can almost see the whole scenario snowballing from that point on," she said dryly.

"Are you always this melodramatic?" I asked with a laugh.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. The remainder of the ride was spent in that same awkward silence that seemed to hover around us after our attempt to make small talk. Usually, I am never this terrible at conversing, but Bella enticed a peculiar intimidation within me, forcing my brain to fumble. And too, there was that little strand of guilt that etched itself into the back of my mind. With Bella being a client, my taking her home was totally unacceptable and went beyond the ethical boundaries of my occupation. But hell, I wasn't about to let her take a cab in _that_ get up.

During the drive, I wondered exactly how late Jake would be working, if he was working at all. What a fool, I thought to myself, leaving her alone at night. He was going to marry her, so he should automatically want to be with her. Even if he couldn't do what comes naturally, damn, he could at least spend a little time with her. By the tone of her voice when she mentioned that Jake would be out late, I detected that this was something she was used to, but hated the idea of being alone. Just in the short time I have known her, Bella struck me not as a high-maintenance kind of gal, but more of the private and romantic type, someone who would welcome and cherish the small things. A rush of anger coursed through me as I bit back a curse. My intentions were to get back at Jake for what he had done to me, not get to know his fiancee. Of course she played a big part in my scheme, but I couldn't afford to let my curious, professional and analytic mind get in the way of that. I had no business finding out more about her personally. No, no, I had to use her adamant need to please Jake as a way to make her give in to me, which, over the next three weeks, she would...I could _guarantee_ it. Hell, she sought _me _out.

After what seemd like an eternity, I pulled into the security gate at The Baymont and stopped at the key pad. Placing the car in park, I looked over at Bella. Her eyes were closed and her head was resting against the window. The dead silence apparently forced the sudden slumber. As I gazed over her, taking in how sweet she looked, so peaceful, I suddenly felt like a complete ass. I propped my arm up on the door and let my knuckles settle against my temple and watched her for a moment. An appreciative sigh escaped as I observed how her breast rose and fell gently with each breath she took. The slight part in her lips forced me to stare at her mouth and wonder what it would be like to kiss her, to nibble and caress her bottom lip.

_Damn it, Cullen! Keep your head in the game._

Following my silent reprimand, I ran my hands over my face several times before letting the window down.

"Bella," I whispered loudly as I shook her gently.

"Hmmm..."she responded sleepily. Yawning, she raised her hand to cover her mouth.

"Your code."

"Oh, yeah." She rubbed her eyes. Unexpectedly, she sat up, and then leaned her body across me to punch in her code. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply, the scent of her skin tickling my senses. Damn, she smelled good. Different from before, this time, more floral and spicy. I guess I never bothered to pay attention earlier, being preoccupied and all. Daringly, I opened my eyes, she was close...so close. The silkiness of her dress rubbed against the bare skin on my arm, the heated response traveled throughout my body.

"OK," she said as she sat back down in her seat. I raised my eyebrows and bit my lip as I drove through the gate. Bella pointed me in the right direction and several moments later, we rounded the corner of the last unit and I chose a parking space near the end. I stepped out of the car and went to her side to open the door for her. She placed her hand in mine as I helped her out, her skin soft and smooth as her fingers wrapped around my knuckles. As she stood, our eyes met, and suddenly, that cliched electricity, profound and intense, was shared between us. Deciding it best to ignore it, I shut her door and followed behind her as she led the way to her apartment.

"Thanks for bringing me home," she said shyly. "Sorry I fell asleep. I'm not much of a conversationalist." Lacing her fingers together, she cast her eyes downward.

"You're welcome. And don't worry, I'm not much of a conversationalist either," I said smiling. "I guess I should take this and return it to Rose before she has a mental breakdown."

Raising my hands, I let my fingers slide gracefully underneath the sweater where it hung over her shoulders. She shuddered, the goosebumps tickled my fingertips as I let the garment fall. I watched her intently, my eyes never leaving hers as I caught the sweater in my hand.

_Shit._

Part of me wanted to stay, but knowing better, as it was too earlier in the phase of my plan to let things go any further, I decided it was best to leave.

"Good night, Bella."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Good night, Edward."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Update when I can. Just a transition chap. Plenty of lemons to cum. Promise!! I know, lame convo between the two, but hey, it is an awkward situation.**

**BTW..I need a back up beta. If anyone is interested, PM me and let me know OK?**


	9. Authors Note

**A/N: UGH! Well, I need to apologies for the delay on updates for this story but I have carpal tunnel and I am wearing a lovely wrist brace. On top of this, I have some personal stuff going on just now too which doesn't help the situation. As you can imagine, all this makes it very difficult to write. I feel like my hands have literally been chopped off! **

**On a brighter note, I have been having some cortisone injections and I am extremely hopeful to be back up and running very very soon!**

**I want to thank you all for bearing with me through this rough patch and I totally heart you all! **

**Again, my profuse apologies!**

***********************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10:AN

**A/N: Just information for my readers.**

**It's been a little while…Ok…A long while….**

Just letting all of my readers know that I am currently working on the next chapter and I expect to have it posted within the next two or three weeks. I know…that seems like an eternity…and I send you my deepest apologies. Your patience has not been deserved. I feel like a mother that has abandoned her children…UGH. Since I have been away, FF has set up new rules and all that, and I want to make sure I don't create a tear in their red tape. So, feel free to email me or PM me any ideas you may have…what you would like to see happen, OR NOT (lol)….maybe introduce a character I have yet to use in any of my stories…etc.

I miss you all…and your reviews, good or bad, and look forward to reading the many that are sure to come. So, I must go now and continue my research and basically… hurry the hell up!

Sincerely,

TellMeNoLies

P.S. I will try to keep consistent and do my best to post a chapter every other week, as I am going to be updating my other stories as well. So, again, thanks for your patience!


	11. AN

A/N: Just letting all my readers know that I have moved my stories to a suggested website….TWCS…my penname is the same. Please visit me over there as well. Reviews and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
